Achievements
The Gunstringer Achievements There are 50 achievements with a total of 1000 points. Sort: Undead or Alive 20 Remember the time you scorned a woman. Pistol for a Hundred Skeletons 20 Kill 18,675,309,000 Skeletons. (13) A Long Fall to Hell 20 Find a way to kill an undead puppet. Great Balls of Fire 20 Survive an epic battle against a kite. (3) The Hidden Fortress 20 Crash into someone's house uninvited. How The East Was Won 30 Possess a lush, full beard. Seven Shooter 5 Defy laws of physics by shooting more than six enemies without reloading. (4) Money is the Best Medicine 20 Earn cash, not health, for every heart in an act. Russian Chicken 10 In a shootout, play chicken with a bullet before shooting it. Requiem for a Gunstringer 20 Walk amongst the dead. Lonely Are The Dead 30 Face Death and live to tell the tale. A Fistful of Revenge 50 Ride "Burrito" the Dog into the sunset. (2) The Great Wall of Vengeance 20 Ride a rocket over a battlefield. The Canyon Runs Red 20 Fall thousands of feet without dying. No Country for Old Barons 20 Carjack a stagecoach. For A Few Gallons More 30 Take down Big Oil. The Gunstringer Rides Again 15 Destroy the advertising plan of a small business. Once Upon a Time in the West 20 End an artist's career. The Bandit Sheriff 20 Close your bank account. Stranger in New Orleans 20 Take Andrew Jackson to the Madam's district. The Big Easy Reckoning 30 Get close and personal with the Madam. Legend of the 8000 Samurai 20 Find the Great Wall of China in an unexpected place. My Horse, A Gun, Your Lumberjack 20 Find a place to saw some logs. The Brute and the Beast 20 See things that you will never be able to unsee. (3) Death Rides a Steamboat 20 Commit mass destruction with a paddleboat. The Last Undead Boy Scout 20 Collect a gold medal, hardcore award, and 2P award in a single act. (2) Perfect Performance 25 Win gold medals in all acts of a single play. Sellout 10 Buy an achievement from the bonus store. (8) The Lone Star 20 Finish an act while playing on Hardcore Mode. Gold Medallist 20 Reach a Gold Medal score on a single act. Why Would You Even Do This? 25 Complete an act with every single modifier enabled. Big Spender 25 Purchase everything in the bonus store. Strings of Steel 50 Beat every play in one session. On Hardcore Mode. Also, never die. (10) Awesomeness Detected 20 Do something really awesome. (4) Lucky Prize Winner 15 Find an achievement hidden in a piece of concept art. (3) Hundred Thousand Dollar Baby 20 Spend a whole chunk of money in the bonus store. Perfectionist 30 Win a gold medal in every act of every play. The Backwards Bandit 20 Complete a level with "Lefty Mode" enabled. Hot Lead Pusher 20 Get a crazy high kill streak. Turbo Deflation 10 Deflate the first boss in under 30 seconds. (3) No Insurance 15 Don't scratch the paint while piloting a paddleboat. Took a Bullet for the Team 10 Take down the developers. Two Hearts to Live 20 Complete all acts in a play without ever dropping to one heart. Living Large in the Saddle 10 Hoard all the tacos and hearts in an act. With a Little Help from a Friend 15 Complete an act with a friend. (1) What's Next? 5 Visit the Download Content screen to see what new content is available. (3) Tin Marksman 5 Shoot all the cans in the Prologue. The Red Baron 25 Kill 100 enemies while strapped to a rocket in "The Great Wall of Vengeance". Undead and Untouchable 20 Reach the end of "Requiem for a Gunstringer" without losing a single heart. Back Seat Commentator 5 Listen to a different kind of narrator while you play. (3)